


Scored

by thesecretdoor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Yabu burns his own DVDs and not all of them are football





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty rushed and sloppily edited but it contains Yabu and it's his birthday so good excuse to get it done. Inspired by that Ousama no Brunch episode where Yabu said he makes football compilation DVDs and loosely by [this prompt](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/2204.html?thread=348828#t348828)

“Come on in.” Yabu tells him warmly. “Chinen called and said he can't come anymore, something to do with his sister...the weird one.”

Yamada nods and walks in, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat on the peg by the door. “Inoo?”

“Some architect thing came up with some people, he'll be here but said not to wait.” Yabu informs him.

Yamada isn't entirely surprised, it's very rare that any of Jump actually manage to keep any social plans they make “Did you burn the DVD?” he asks next.

Yabu's grin widens. “Just finished, it's on the desk over there, get it set up if you like, I'm making popcorn.”

Yamada just nods and wanders over to Yabu's desk, he's always thought Yabu's hobby of making football highlight DVDs was kind of weird, but when he burns whole matches and invites them over to watch it's actually kind of cool. It's not a big match so it was only on those special sport channels and Yamada doesn't have enough time to watch TV to make them worthwhile, so Yabu comes in handy sometimes.

On the desk there's a plain white DVD as Yabu had said, but Yamada has barely done more than reach out for it when he notices another one, indistinguishable from the first. He deliberates for a few moments between them, but then shrugs and picks one at random, moving to sit in front of the TV to pop it in the DVD player.

What comes up when he presses play is definitely not football. There are nine men for sure, and there are balls too, but it's not quite the right game. Once the shock has faded, Yamada isn't sure if he should be amused or mortified, whichever it is he can't quite help being mildly impressed too. Yabu even burns his own porn DVDs.

“Hey Yabu...” he calls distractedly towards the kitchen. “It's been a while since I watched football but I think the rules have changed.”

Yabu pokes his head out of the kitchen with a confused expression, but Yamada just glances at him, half smirking before he nods at the TV. The bowl Yabu is holding clatters to the floor as Yabu darts across the room to shield the TV from view. It doesn't work, mostly because the TV is huge and Yabu is so skinny, and Yamada is sitting less than a metre from it. It also doesn't work because even with the picture half obscured there are still moans bouncing quietly around the room from Yabu's surround sound.

“Oh my god.” Yabu mutters, or something close to it and he turns to the TV to find the power button.

“Hey.” Yamada pouts mischievously when the screen goes black and only half jokes. “I was watching that.”

“Oh god, Yama-chan, I'm so embarrassed.” Yabu says, and he must be too because his face is flushed darker than Yamada has ever seen it.

A real laugh slips out but Yamada isn't all that bothered about it, he was just surprised. “Hey, I'm sure there's pretty colourful stuff in my porn collection too. I definitely have some bukkake in there.” Yabu cringes with every word but his embarrassment at the situation only amuses Yamada more. “Though I have to admit mine contains at least one female.”

“I'm not gay.” Yabu says quickly, but Yamada shrugs because that would also be a surprise but not one that would bother him. “I just...it feels kind of disrespectful watching that happen to a girl...besides if it's a guy....I don't know, I guess it's even more...to see a man on his knees, having that done to him....it's...” he trails off, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Yamada thinks it's in embarrassment at first, but Yabu's eyes slide down to the floor where Yamada is still knelt and Yamada thinks it's subconscious the way he licks his lips. “Stop looking at me like that.” Yamada warns, but now that the idea is in his head too it's hard to shake, it's hard not to picture himself, as he’s tried not to do countless times before, at the mercy of a crowd of straining erections. Yamada isn't gay either, but there's just something about the idea of the vulnerability, the humility of being ejaculated on that weirdly turns Yamada on. “Maybe.” he amends.

Now it's Yabu's turn to look surprised. “What?”

“You were thinking about coming on my face weren't you?” Yamada asks, strangely uncertain. Yabu doesn't confirm but he looks guiltily at the floor. “I hear it's good for your skin anyway.”

“You would let me..?” Yabu asks in something close to amazement.

His throat feels kind of dry with nerves now that it's coming down to it, but there's a tremor of excitement running through him too, straight to his groin. He clears his throat as he resists reaching for his hardening cock. “Do you want the TV back on, will that help?”

Yabu looks a little sheepish as he shakes his head. “If it's alright, I'd rather look at you...Yama-chan has such a pretty face.” he reaches out to stroke Yamada's cheek and there's that shudder again, bringing him to full attention.

This time he doesn't hold back, he reaches down to shove the front of his sweatpants and boxers down and he looks up at Yabu as he takes his erection in hand. “Make it prettier.”

His eyes flutter closed at the first firm stroke. It's more than he ever imagined, the thrill of being on his knees, small, exposed, being looked down upon, watched, as he shamelessly fists his own cock. He lets out a shuddery breath that turns to a moan at the end, and he hears the rustling of clothes. He opens his eyes just in time to see Yabu pulling his cock out of his own sweatpants, stroking it much slower, his expression all admiration as he looks down at Yamada.

Yamada gasps, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock and Yabu groans, fighting to keep his eyes open. He mumbles something that could be 'beautiful' and he reaches out for Yamada's cheek again, brushing fingers gently down the side of his face and along his jaw. “Beautiful” he says again and his next word “Perfect” comes out as a moan as his thumb brushes over Yamada's lip and Yamada opens his mouth to suck it inside. “Shit.” Yabu gasps, and Yamada keeps his eyes open, watching the desperate pleasure on Yabu's features as he sucks Yabu's thumb into his mouth over and over.

After a few minutes he pulls back, because he can do more than this, wants to do more than this and he lets Yabu's moist thumb trail over his lip again as he fixes meaningful eyes on Yabu and opens his mouth.

Yabu's eyes close in what looks like ecstasy and he grips his cock hard before looking down at Yamada again, his eyes almost questioning. Yamada just looks back it him, and he's sure it can't be sexy, his mouth hanging open like that, empty. Yabu nods and shuffles a little closer, leaning enough that the tip of his cock touches Yamada's lip. It's moist with precome, but Yamada just darts out his tongue to lick it away and Yabu groans loudly. Yamada does it again, just for fun, and then he wraps his lips properly around Yabu's erection and sucks him in.

The noise Yabu makes is halfway between a stuttered moan and wail, as Yamada hollows his cheeks and sucks hard as he starts to bob. He moves down far enough that Yabu can't hold onto the base any more, and instead his hand curls into Yamada's hair and Yamada likes how tight it is, how forceful. He moans along Yabu's cock and sucks it in just once more before coming to a halt, his eyes flicking up to Yabu's.

Yabu looks confused at first, but Yamada keeps his lips wrapped tightly around Yabu's cock so he knows he's not saying stop, and then recognition seems to dawn on Yabu's face and he swallows hard, almost guiltily as he tries a slow shallow thrust.

Yamada moans again, louder because this is what he wants, he wants to be used and defiled and his eyes slip closed with another moan as his hand moves faster on his own cock and Yabu falls into a rhythm. Everyone one of Yamada's moans seems to drive Yabu on, and Yamada tries to keep his eyes open, to watch it playing on Yabu's face as his thrusts speed up, his fingers tightening in Yamada's hair. He loves it, the force of it, the fervor, how demanding Yabu is.

Then Yabu cries out, his eyebrows furrowed in desperation. “I'm gonna come.” and he pulls back just in time, his cock slipping past Yamada's lips just as the first spurt of hot fluid erupts from the end of it. By the second spurt, Yabu has his hand wrapped around it again, aiming at Yamada's cheek and urging more of his release out and it streaks across Yamada's nose and cheek while another spurt splashes across his eye.

When the last of it has oozed out against Yamada's jaw, Yabu stands panting for a moment before dropping, boneless, to his knees in front of Yamada. He looks a his work but there don't seem to be words, instead of speaking he knots his hand back into Yamada's hair and pulls him in to crash their lips together. Yabu's other hand joins Yamada's on his cock, taking control of the motion as together they stroke slowly.

Yamada tries to speed up, his breaths coming out as pitiful whines between their kisses, but Yabu is firm, insistent, slow and it only makes the burning pleasure pooling in Yamada's groin that much sweeter. He whines louder as he feels it coming, his hips trying to push into Yabu's touch and he can barely keep kissing as they turn into something more like hushed wails when Yabu's hand slows further.

He feels trapped, helpless, clinging feverishly to Yabu's arm as it moves intolerably slowly and every single one of Yamada's nerves feels on fire, pleasure on the border of pained desperation seeping into even his extremities, making him twitch and jerk. And then with a deep breath and a final stroke it crashes over him like waves, dragging him under, drowning him in bliss and Yabu just keeps going, long, slow strokes that milk every last drop of bliss from him.

He can't breathe, his lungs ache and he's vaguely aware that he's still moaning, his hand on Yabu's arm shaking as he leans up to kiss Yabu again and Yabu moans with him. “I can't move.” he whines eventually but Yabu just pulls him back into the kiss and Yamada's lips move on instinct, returning it.

“Thank you.” Yabu says, when he eventually breaks it and his eyes scan Yamada's painted face. “You look beautiful. I've wanted to see you just like this for longer than I dare admit.”

A noise from the doorway has them both turning and Yabu’s face is back to flushed embarrassment as Inoo unwinds his scarf and tosses it onto the back of the sofa. “Well I just wanted to see the football match...so when you’re both quite finished...”


End file.
